Rose and Dimitri Forever
by pianogirl282
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are together and life is great. But what happens when they are caught by none other than Janine Hathaway? What will happen to Rose and Dimitri? Will they be ripped apart or will they be together forever? and how will their friends react?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. I hope you like it. P.S. I don't own Vampire Academy or any of the characters. It takes place sometime after Shadow Kiss, but DIMITRI WAS NEVER TURNED! Please review. I want to hear your thoughts. If you hate it, tell me. If you like it, tell me over and over again. ;D Just kidding, just telling me what you think about this is fine. I want to know if you think I'm a good writer or not.**

_**Chapter One**_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Man I hate that stupid alarm clock! I didn't want to leave my warm comfy bed, but regrettably I had to. I knew how pissed Dimitri got when I didn't show up for practice in time.

Then, suddenly, I shot of my bed, and quickly jumped into the shower. I wanted to get to practice early today because today is Friday, a.k.a. Make Out With Dimitri Day. My favorite day of the week! :D

During the week, every morning and afternoon, we would hide our feelings for each other, and have hard core practice sessions. Except for Fridays. For both practices, we would let go of the feeling of duty, and make out with each other. We have to let out our sexual tension somehow so we can play it cool around everyone else. Well, except for Adrian because he knew about us. So, we made out every Friday.

Once I got out of the shower, I put on short shorts that made my butt look very good, if I do say so myself, and a very low cut, tight fitting tank top. I still had to arrive in practice clothes, or it would have been suspicious if every Friday, we didn't have practice clothes on. I hurried over to the gym so I could be with Dimitri as soon as possible. I hoped no one ran into me so that:

I didn't have to explain my skimpy clothing choices. I usually dressed slightly skimpy, but nothing like this.

Stop and talk with them and spend even less time with Dimitri. I was after all, already a minute late.

Explain why I was so happy so early in the morning. Because frankly, I am never ever happy in the morning especially at 5:00 A.M. (Moroi time)

Finally, explain why I was running to class. I wasn't late by Rose standards. In fact, I was way early compare to my usual standards. So people would definitely notice and wonder why I was running to practice. I didn't have a logical explanation, so if that happened, I was screwed.

Luckily, I didn't run into anyone. I ran through the door, and saw Dimitri reading an old western book. He looked up as soon as I entered, and I saw longing in his eyes as they checked out my outfit. He set down his book after marking his page. Then he stood up and moved to stand a few centimeters away from my face. I saw amusement in his eyes and he tried to fight off a grin. Then he started to kiss slow, wet kisses along my collarbone.

"You're late," he mumbled against my neck.

"No fair. Compared to my usual Rose ways, I'm early. Besides, I'm only a minute late!" I said, trying hard to concentrate to think coherent thoughts, and then put them to words. I could never think straight when my sexy Russian god was kissing me. No surprise there.

"Wrong. You're a full 3 minutes late and every minute you are late is another minute I'm not with you," he said huskily, his voice thick with amusement and emotion, which brought out a strong Russian accent from him. Then, before I could even try to begin to come up with a response, which would be almost impossible as his kisses became more passionate along my neck, his mouth moved to mine. It smothered whatever response that I attempted to say.

He backed me up against the wall trapping me with the wall behind me and his body pushing up against me. But I wasn't complaining. You wouldn't either if a Russian god was kissing you like that.

***Skip if you don't like reading romance stuff. The end of it will be marked.**

Our kiss was filled with passion. We couldn't get enough of each other. One of his hands found my thigh, and he brought it up, and wrapped it around his waist. His other hand gripped my butt, and I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He gladly supported my weight. He moved one of his hands and tangled it in my hair. I took his face into my hands and my tongue traced his lips, begging for entry. He eagerly allowed my tongue access. We fought for control, and eventually he won. My hand went to the back of his neck, bringing our faces even more impossibly close. My other hand was tangled up in his hair. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth, and then it was my turn.

***It's safe to read the rest of the story now**

Just as my tongue entered his mouth, I heard a, "_**WHAT THE HECK," **_behind me. We broke apart and looked at who had spoken. It was Janine Hathaway, a.k.a. my mother!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does. ****Important: Rose and Jane Hathaway don't have a very good relationship at this point in the story. ****Yay! Another chapter! Sorry it's so short. I'm not good at writing long chapters. But I promise that later in the story that the chapters will get longer. **

_Just as my tongue entered his mouth, I heard a, "_WHAT THE HECK!"_behind me. We broke apart and looked at who had spoken. It was Janine Hathaway, a.k.a. my mother!_

_**Chapter Two**_

Crap! That word pretty much summed up what Dimitri and I were feeling at that moment.

"Do either one of you want to tell me what the hell is going on right now," said a very pissed Jane Hathaway as she walked towards us.

Dimitri let go of me, and I jumped down. We just stood there. Neither one of us knew what to say,

"You are her mentor, so why was your tongue in my daughter's mouth?" Yup, she was definitely pissed. Just then I felt anger bubble up inside of me, and I knew it was the darkness. I didn't stop it. I knew I would need the extra energy if I was going to fight my mom.

It kept building, until finally it exploded. "Who are you to judge me, and get mad at my actions? You haven't been in my life while I was growing up, so why should you be in my life right now?" As I was yelling at her, I tried to take an angry step toward her, but I found I couldn't. Dimitri had me by the waist and was trying to calm me down.

"Rose," he said, warning in his voice. "Don't let the darkness get a hold of you," And with the soothing tone of his voice whispering in my ear, and the feeling of his arm around my waist, the darkness vanished from me. I looked at him gratefully. I didn't want to make things worse with my mom, just because of the darkness. My mom, seeing the exchange between us, somehow grew angrier. Dimitri, seeing this, quickly released my waist.

Just then we saw someone else enter the gym. It was Alberta. "What is going on here? I heard shouting. Is everything all right?" Great, isn't this a perfect day for me. Now, not only will my mom know about Dimitri and me, but so will Alberta. Oh well, they would have known after graduation. We just hopefully wouldn't have gotten into trouble after graduation, seeing as he wouldn't have been my mentor any longer after graduation. But, maybe we wouldn't get into trouble now. Unfortunately, that maybe was only about 1 percent. I just hope the trouble wouldn't be so bad that they took Dimitri away from me. The thought of Dimitri leaving, whether on purpose or if someone made him, made me almost lose control of my emotions. Again. The pain and worry of that happened caused me to take a sharp intake of breath. Dimitri, hearing this, looked at me with worry. But, now wasn't the time for my out-of-control girl emotions. So I locked my emotions into a tightly closed, imaginary box in my head, and threw away the key. I would take out those emotions and deal with them later. Whether I would deal with that alone, or with Dimitri would depend on what happened in the next few hours.

A few minutes passed, then, of course, it was my mother who answered Alberta's question. "What is going on here? I'll tell you what's going on here. I just walked in here to have a conversation with my daughter, and can you guess what I saw? I'll tell you what I saw. Dimitri had his tongue in my daughter's mouth, and he couldn't keep his hands off her. He, along with his hands, were all over her." Her voice was slightly hysteric. What the heck was her problem?

I couldn't help but get a little mad at that. "It wasn't just him mom. I was kissing him too. We were holding each other." I admit my voice was a little cold, but at least I didn't yell at her. So all in all, I'd say I said that pretty calmly and that I was a teeny tiny bit proud of myself. It helped that even though Dimitri wasn't touching me, he was so close that I could feel his heat rolling off waves from his body. I pretty sure that that was the only thing that helped me not to yell.

"**What?"** exclaimed Alberta, her eyes wide. "Dimitri, let me get this straight. You were kissing Rose?" I really didn't want to talk about Dimitri and my relationship to the head guardian and the number-one/pretty-close-to-being-number-guardian-in-the-world right now, but we had to. Hey, don't judge me. Would you?

"Alberta, whatever you are thinking right now, I can assure that it's not like that. And I have a pretty good idea about what you are thinking." Dimitri said calmly. His voice was a little wry at the end.

"I think we should talk about this in the headmistress' office." Alberta's mask was starting to slip. I could see that she didn't know how to handle all of this. Crap! I really didn't want to go to Kirova's office. But we would be in more trouble if we refused to go, so we followed my mom and Alberta to decide Dimitri's and my fate.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Vampire Academy Michelle Mead does! IMPORTANT!_I NEED IDEAS FOR SOME GAMES THAT ROSE AND THE GANG PLAY. I NEED SOME IDEAS FOR SOME TRUTH AND SOME DARES._Thank you to all the people that reviewed! Keep 'em coming :D.

"_I think we should talk about this in the headmistress' office." Alberta's mask was starting to slip. I could see that she didn't know how to handle all of this. Crap! I really didn't want to go to Kirova's office. But we would be in more trouble if we refused to go, so we followed my mom and Alberta to decide Dimitri and my fate._

_Chapter Three_

I was nervous. _The_ Rose Hathaway was nervous. I couldn't believe it! But, then, you would be to. I was walking straight into my fate. Well, Dimitri's and my fate. Finally we were there. Alberta opened the door and gestured for us to go in. Whatever happened next would decide whether or not Dimitri and I got to stay together, or ripped apart.

Dimitri and I sat down in the two chairs facing the desk and, more importantly, Kirova. Alberta and my mom stood against the walls. The two guardians already in the room sensed that they wouldn't want to be in this room right now, so they left. Headmistress Kirova looked at us for a few minutes, face looking extremely curious and a little surprised. Finally she spoke. "What is going on? Is there a reason that you all have decided to grace myself with your presence?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm at the end of her sentence.

My mom spoke. "There is an issue that you need to know and that they," she nodded towards Dimitri and me, "need to explain."

Dimitri spoke for the first time. "I wouldn't exactly call it an issue." He was being technical, but hopefully it wouldn't make everyone to mad. I couldn't be a hypocrite because I was just going to say something along those lines.

Then, before anyone else could talk, I did. I couldn't help it. I blurted out the truth. We would have to do it eventually, so why not right now before my mom or Alberta could explain the "issue" and Kirova would jump to conclusions, just like they did.

"We are in love." Shocked looks followed. No one was expecting that. Except for Dimitri. He knew that I needed to be blunt about it and say it just quick like ripping of a band-aid.

"What?" That was all that Kirova managed to get out.

Dimitri and I took turns explaining our relationship. What happened the night of the lust charm, him telling me he didn't love me to save Lissa, me finding out about his lie from Victor, and finally how we faced our love and have been together ever since.

"Well, now that I think back, it is kind of obvious. Guardian Belikov is the only one who can calm down Rose fast enough before she can hurt somehow. Guardian Belikov has been happier since mentoring Rose. She does anything that he asks her to. The way your eyes light up when you see each other and always smile at each other, you have the tone of love in your voices when you talk to each other. And, its especially obvious how you took turns speaking, finishing each other sentences, and pretty much knowing what the other person is about to say before they say it." Alberta was the one who said all this. Wow, I didn't know that she noticed all of that when we were near each other. Were we that obvious? I mean everyone noticed that he was the only one who could calm me down, sometimes with just a simple touch, but did our eyes really light up? Love does crazy things to people.

I was afraid to ask my question, but I had to. My curiosity got the better of me. "Will you let Dimitri and I stay together?"

Everyone's face turned thoughtful. Finally, my mom spoke. "I hate to say it…" uh-oh, that couldn't be good. She was dragging on with her words. Could she talk any more slowly? "…but, I think that we should keep them together." What? I was not expecting that!

Kirova spoke the question that we were all thinking. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, they are very good influences on each other. Rose helped Guardian Belikov got over Mr. Zeklos' death, helped him learn to let people back into his heart, and helped him loosen up and taught that it's okay to have a good time. Guardian Belikov helped Rose mature, became more responsible, more respectful, and wiser. She's happy and on the path to becoming a great guardian. If she keeps this up, she'll be good enough to guard the princess, which would make them happy, and we would be able to respect the Dragomir's wishes without endangering the princess with an incompetent guardian." She said guardian belikov with a little hatred and distaste, but I didn't blame her. I was, after all, her only daughter.

There was shocked looks on everyone's faces. Is it just me, or is everyone wearing that expression today?

Kirova spoke, "I see where you are going with that, but how can we just break the queen's rules like this?" The way she said "the queen's rules" let everyone know that she would be fine with this but she didn't want to face or disobey the queen.

Alberta was the next person to speak, and she said calmly with a hint of amusement, "Screw Tatiana."Wow, I didn't think I would hear Alberta ever talk about a Moroi without respect, especially a royal. _Especially_the queen. If someone told me that Alberta called the queen by her first name with soooooooo much distaste, I wouldn't believe them, and I would laugh and say _wow! Did someone forget to take their sanity pills this morning?_Alberta continues, "Screw her rules. Guardian Belikov…"I found it funny that she kept her formality and respect for Dimitri, a lowly (but sexy, hot Russian god! ;D) guardian, but she totally ditched all that for a Moroi, and not just any Moroi, but the _queen __**"…**_and Rose have a chance at true love. People don't see that that often. I say let them be together. They are happy with each other and good influences on each other. They are better guardians together than apart, so I say let them be together."

I wondered what the outburst was about, but I didn't care. She was on my side and wanted Dimitri and me to be together.

Kirova looked thoughtful then said slowly, "If you promise to keep your relationship secret from the student body until graduation, then I see no reason why you can't be together."

Dimitri and I were stunned. Did she just say what I thought she said? As the realization of her words sunk in, we wore equal expressions of happiness on our faces. We stood up, and I leapt into Dimitri's warm embrace. He caught me and spun me in a circle with my feet about an inch off the ground. He set me down and held onto my face. I saw love and joy in his eyes as he leaned his face down to mine and kissed me. We broke apart a minute later to see amusement in Kirova and Alberta's eyes. They had watched the exchange between us with happiness that I knew was for Dimitri and me. My mom's face was unreadable. I hoped that she wouldn't hurt Dimitri. Or at least, hurt him too bad.

We couldn't stop thanking her. Until she said, "If you don't shut up, I will tell the queen, and she won't be so gracious in her decision." That shut us up pretty quickly. We left her office, and from the expression on Dimitri's face as the door shut, I knew that, right then, he wanted nothing more than to take me to a private place, and never stop kissing me. Yeah, I think I would say that my life was great. You would too if a sexy, hot Russian god wanted to do that to you and it was written all over his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed! It really helps me keep writing this story. Please keep on reviewing truth or dares. I will do my best to put them in there. Thank you so much for the people who have already reviewed some dares. As usual, I don't own vampire academy or characters, Richelle Mead does. **

_We left her office, and from the expression on Dimitri's face as the door shut, I knew that, right then, he wanted nothing more than to take me to a private place, and never stop kissing me. Yeah, I think I would say that my life was great. You would too if a sexy, hot Russian god wanted to do that to you and it was written all over his eyes._

_**Chapter four**_

I couldn't believe it! We could be together! I was so happy, I felt like I would burst. I knew that we would still have to hide our relationship from everyone else, but we still got permission from Alberta and Kirova. I couldn't wait until graduation. A few months would pass, and then Dimitri and I will officially become a couple to the rest of the world.

I knew my mom wasn't happy about our relationship, but she knew we loved each other, so she didn't protest. Too much. In time, she will _hopefully_ be happy for us. We still had to talk to her. I was **not **looking forward to that. We just have to wait and see what the rest of the world will think about us. I wonder what Lissa will think.

Just when she popped into my head, I saw her running towards me and Dimitri, who was walking me to my dorm.

"Rose, come to my dorm at 7 o' clock sharp. Don't you dare be late. You can come too, Dimitri."

Then, before I could ask her why I had to come to her room, my mom came up to me. Uh-oh. I knew I was going to hear about how Dimitri's and my relationship was wrong. She bowed stiffly to Lissa.

"Excuse me princess, but I would like to speak to my daughter and Guardian Belikov alone." She still had her guardian mask up, but I knew she was still pissed by the way her voice hardened when she said, "my daughter and Guardian Belikov."

Lissa, who had confusion written all over her face, nodded and said, "Of course, Guardian Hathaway. I was in a hurry anyway." She left. "_What's going on?" _She asked through the bond," _what would she want to talk to you two about?" _She wondered, and I myself wondered if the last part was directed at me, or if she was just talking to herself in her head. Then, I knew she was talking to me again. "_When you get back, I want to know what your mom wanted with you and Dimitri. Don't think that you can skip out of this either."_

Great, now I had to come up with an excuse as to why my mom would possibly want to talk to me and Dimitri alone. Oh well, I would have to worry about that later. Right now, I had to worry about the person walking beside me.

She led us to my dorm. "Guardian Belikov, I don't approve of this, but you two do have a good influence on each other, so I guess I will give you my permission if, and only if, you promise not to do anything _with_ my daughter." We all knew what she meant when she emphasized "with."

"I would never take advantage of your daughter. I love her, and I would never do anything to hurt her. I promise." The only reason I wasn't upset that he just promised not to have sex with me was because we had already agreed to wait until graduation.

My mom accepted this, and without another word, she left. She still couldn't believe that I had fallen in love with my teacher who was seven years older than me, but she couldn't really talk, seeing who my father was.

After she had left, we immediately locked the door, and started kissing each other. We still had pent up lust from when Alberta and Kirova said that we could be together. We needed to celebrate somehow. No, we didn't go all the way, (get your head out of the gutter you guys!) but we did do some serious making out. I won't go into detail, but let's just say that with how close we were to each other, we were lucky that none of the students decided to come into my room, and interrupt us. I didn't want to stop, but as we pulled away to breathe, I remembered that I had promised to go to Lissa's room. So, I looked at the clock.

I realized that it was getting close to seven o' clock, so we headed to Lissa's room. We regrettably walked over to her room. When I opened the door, I noticed that the rest of the gang was there. There was Eddie, Mia, Christian, Lissa, because it was her room, and Adrian.

"What did you want?" I asked her.

"Rose, we are going to play truth or dare!" I didn't have a choice but to agree, so I sat down into the circle, pulling Dimitri down with me. I hoped with all my might that Adrian wouldn't decide to do something that made the rest of the gang aware of our relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND GAVE ME IDEAS FOR TRUTHS AND DARES! I SERIOUSLY CAN'T THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH. AS USUAL, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, RICHELLE MEAD DOES. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! :)**

"_Rose, we are going to play truth or dare!" I didn't have a choice but to agree, so I sat down into the circle, pulling Dimitri down with me. I hoped with all my might that Adrian wouldn't decide to do something that made the rest of the gang aware of our relationship._

_**Chapter five**_

I might as well get this game over with. "Okay, who's first?"

Christian said, "I'll go first. Rose truth or dare?" with a mischievous glint in his eye. I wondered what his dare would be. Everyone knew I also did dares. Today would be no different.

"Well," I said slowly just to get on his nerves, "dare!"

"Okay then, I dare you to….kiss Adrian!"

"Really, that is the best you could come up with?"

"Give me time to warm up and get into the game, then you will be sorry you said that."

"Sure I will."

Then, Adrian interrupted our quote on quote_ playful_ banter. "Hey! Aren't you supposed to kiss me? I'm anxiously waiting." Bad idea flirting with me in front of Dimitri. Dimitri tensed but I shot him a look that said, _don't worry, stop being so jealous. It's just a dare. _I got up and quickly kissed him, then I ran away to go wash my mouth off. When Dimitri saw how much I hated kissing him, he loosened up. Nobody noticed Dimitri's reaction to the dare besides him, me, and Adrian. He shot Dimitri a smug look.

To stop the possible fight about to come up, I quickly asked Mia truth or dare. She, like me, said dare. "Fine, I dare you to kiss Eddie." They both blushed. I wonder… She stood up and walked over to him. They looked into each other eyes and slowly put their faces closer together and started to kiss very passionately. Their kiss was long and deep. I felt happy that I caused this. Now they can admit their feelings for each other and be a happy couple. They would definitely make a cute couple. They pulled away from each other blushing.

Mia quickly went back to her seat. "Adrian t or d?"

"Hmmm, I choose TRUTH!" Wow, that was surprising. I couldn't resist what I said next.

"Wow Adrian, wimpy much?"

Dimitri chuckled quietly. Yeah, I could definitely get him to loosen up.

"No, I just not in the mood for a dare. I am spending my precious time scheming to get back at you for all the mean things you've done to me in my regrettably short life." Adrian retorted back to me.

Uh-oh, I did not have a snappy comeback for that because I knew exactly how he could get me back and it involved Dimitri. Unfortunately, Christian decided to point out my moment of weakness.

"Good job Adrian, you managed to actually make Rose speechless. I will forever worship you." As he said this, he bowed down to Adrian. "Please tell me your secret ways of how to beat Rose in a verbal fight."

Mia rolled her eyes and said, "Okay Adrian, your truth is that you have to tell us your first time. In full detail like place, who it was with, and when."

"Well, it was a Moroi girl whose name I don't remember. I don't remember anything that night except for the fact that I was at the party at her house and everyone was ridiculously drunk. She was okay at it. She wasn't the best I ever did it with, but she wasn't the worst either." He shrugged. The mood was quiet with a little bit of awkwardness with Dimitri being there. Then, Adrian brightened up considerable. I just knew that he found the perfect way to get back at me.

"Next up is…," he paused for dramatic effect. Just get on with it already! "… Rose!" I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. I couldn't chicken out. Christian would forever make fun of me. And Adrian's truth would just be asking me who I loved. If the gang was going to know about Dimitri and me, then we would do it with style. Or at least whatever style Adrian cooked up. mental shrug

"Fine," I grumbled, "dare."

"I dare you to...," it seemed like he paused for an hour, though in reality it had only been a few minutes.

Eddie grew impatient. So much for being a patient guardian. "Adrian, get on with it already!"

Adrian smirked. This could not be good. "All in good time Edster. **(I thought it would be in character for Adrian to give Eddie a nickname. Sorry if you don't like it)** Be patient. I thought that guardians were supposed to have never ending patience."

Lissa spoke, "Adrian, I want to get on with the game so please hurry up!"

"Fine, I will, just for you sista!" He started with his dare again. "Rose, I dare you to…"

**Yay! Another chapter! Sorry for the cliff hanger, but it gives me a reason to keep writing more chapters…. And I couldn't resist. Sorry…Not really! :P ;D **_**Don't worry the people who sent me dares! I will add use the dares in the next chapter! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter! Please keep reviewing! Again, thank you to all the people who already reviewed! I really appreciate it. Again, I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters. Richelle Mead does.**

_Adrian smirked. This could not be good. "All in good time Edster. Be patient. I thought that guardians were supposed to have never ending patience."_

_Lissa spoke, "Adrian, I want to get on with the game so please hurry up!"_

"_Fine, I will, just for you sista!" He started with his dare again. "Rose, I dare you to…"_

_**Chapter six**_

"I dare you to slowly take of Dimitri's shirt while looking straight into his eyes, rub peanut butter on his chest, lick it off, and once you've done licking off the peanut butter, trace kisses along the lines of his abs!" There was complete silence at his dare. I could hear crickets chirp off in the distance.

I smiled my man-eater smile at Adrian. This is the best dare he could give me. I loved it! I mean, an excuse to take off Dimitri's shirt and lick and kiss him. Awesome! Everyone was speechless while I got a jar a peanut butter that Lissa keeps in her drawer. I walked to Dimitri and knelt down at his level. I was suddenly shy. I never get shy! The things that boy does to me. I mentally shook my head.

I flashed Dimitri a shy grin. He grinned seeing the shyness on my face. I stared deep into his eyes as I slowly unbuttoned his shirt. My fingers brushed against his skin as in slowly slipped the shirt off him. His body was as every great as I remembered it from the practices where he took off his shirt. Behind me I heard Mia and Lissa gasp as they ogled over his finely toned abs and arms. I could feel the jealousy coming off Christian and Eddie in waves, but I took no notice.

Still looking into his eyes, I unscrewed the cap off the jar and rubbed the peanut butter onto his chest. It took every ounce of our strength to not kiss each other right then and there. I knew that while I was licking and kissing him, there was a ninety percent chance that Dimitri would kiss me on the lips in front of the gang.

He was leaning back, supported by his hands, amusement in his eyes. I could feel Lissa slight confusion that we weren't completely disgusted at the dare, but she thought that we are probably just really close friends due to spending so much time together while training. How wrong she was!

I leaned my face towards him and sexily licked off the peanut butter. He was trying so hard not to moan in pleasure in front of everyone, but I could still softly here it. It was so low that no one but me heard it, though judging from the look on Adrian's face, he could see how much we were enjoying this by looking at our auras. I then started to softly trail kisses along his abs. It felt so good. I guess Dimitri couldn't take it anymore because he growled loudly, took my face in his hands, brought it to his lips, and kissed me roughly. I was surprised. He was risking our relationship. How could he do this in front of the gang? Then, I realized that a Russian god was kissing me and I didn't care that the gang would soon know. They would find out eventually, so might as well enjoy kissing my Comrade when I can. I quickly started to eagerly kiss Dimitri back.

_**Dimitri's pov**_

Next up is…," Adrian paused dramatically, hurry up. I knew he was going to expose my relationship with Roza, I just wondered how he would do it or if he would do it now or what until further along in the game. "Rose!" Ah, he was going to expose us now. I could see Roza's brief worried look on her face, then it gave way to a look that showed that she was inwardly battling with herself, then her stubbornness to do everything Rose style won.

She grumbled, but it was cautiously, "Fine dare." I thought so. My Roza always picked dare, and Adrian wasn't going to change that.

"I dare you to…," get on with it! How are you going to expose out relationship? I knew that it had only been a few minutes, but it seemed like an hour.

Finally, Eddie broke the silence. He wasn't the patient guardian that we were supposed to be. "Adrian, get on with it already!"

Adrian smirked. This could not be good. "All in good time Edster. Be patient. I thought that guardians were supposed to have never ending patience." I'm pretty sure that everyone was thinking of how Eddie wasn't a very patient guardian. I knew that Roza was by the amused look in her eyes.

Lissa spoke, "Adrian, I want to get on with the game so please hurry up!"

"Fine, I will, just for you sista!" He started with his dare again. "Rose, I dare you to… to slowly take of Dimitri's shirt while looking straight into his eyes, rub peanut butter on his chest, lick it off, and once you've done licking off the peanut butter, trace kisses along the lines of his abs!" There was complete silence at his dare. I could hear crickets chirp off in the distance.

I smiled. This would be interesting and fun. I leaned back, my arms holding my weight. Everyone was speechless. It really was quite the dare. While I was lost in thought of how it would feel, my Roza had fetched a jar of peanut butter from Va-I mean Lissa, Lissa's drawer. I knew I should have told the princess off for having food in her dorm, but the thought of what my Roza was about to do stopped me from saying anything. Roza walked over to me and knelt down while uncapping the jar. Her grin turned shy as she looked into my eyes. She was looked so cute when she was shy. She always looked cute.

As I was thinking this, she slowly took off my shirt, slowly and carefully unbuttoning each individual button. Her fingers lightly brushing against my chest felt so amazing. I faintly heard Lissa and Mia gasp when they saw me without my shirt on and distantly felt Eddie and Christian's jealousy but didn't pay attention to it as Roza rubbed the peanut butter onto my chest. It felt kind of like really weird, and it took every ounce of my strength to not kiss her right then and there. I soon forgot the weirdness of it as soon as my Roza started to sexily lick it off.

I was in heaven, feeling her tongue on my chest! I tried my hardest not to moan in pleasure, but I'm pretty sure that I was still letting out faint moans. I saw Adrian smirk so I tried harder to contain my moans. Roza had finally licked off all of the peanut butter, and had started to trail kisses across my stomach, light as a butterfly. I couldn't take it anymore. I growled and roughly took her face up to my lips. I felt her hesitate with surprise, but that soon changed as she started to kiss me back. She pushed my onto the ground, her hips straddling mine. I heard everyone gasp at what they were seeing, but I didn't care. I was kissing my Roza. My beautiful, smart, loving, caring, fierce Roza. Nothing in the world was better. She licked my lip, begging for entrance, which I gladly let her. Our tongues battled for dominance and I won. She contently let me explore her mouth.

I heard someone clear their throat, and I realized we were making out in front of a bunch of people. I broke off our kiss, slightly embarrassed. I sat up and turned her around so she was still laying against me, her head on my chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay, another chapter! Please keep reviewing! Thanks to all the people who already reviewed! I really appreciate it. Again, I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters. Richelle Mead does.**

_I heard someone clear their throat, and I realized we were making out in front of a bunch of people. I broke off our kiss, slightly embarrassed. I sat up and turned her around so she was still laying against me, her head on my chest. _

_**Chapter seven**_

**Rose's pov**

"So, I believe that it's my turn," I said. "Christian, truth or dare."

Everyone was too shocked to pay attention to what I just said. "Guys, shut your mouths or flies will get in."

That got a response. They mouths simultaneously shut. Lissa was the first to speak.

"Would you two care to explain why you were just kissing like that?"

I looked up into Dimitri's face. "Should we tell them?"

"Yeah, they deserve to know." We looked back at the gang. Dimitri spoke first, just as fast as I did when we told Alberta, Kirova, and my mother. "We are in love."

Their mouths dropped open again. It was kind of annoying.

Lissa spoke, again, "What do you mean you are in love?"

I answered her, "We have been in love ever since we started to train together. We kept it hidden, but recently we decided to become an official couple, but we would appreciate it if you keep it away from the student body. Kirova, Alberta, and my mom know. Oh, I should probably tell you that Adrian knows," to stop the questions I quickly hurried on, "he found out from looking at our auras," Dimitri and I said exactly what we said to Alberta and Kirova in her office, what happened the night of the lust charm, him telling me he didn't love me to save Lissa, me finding out about his lie from Victor, and finally how we faced our love and have been together ever since.

Mia spoke, "That's a lot to take in, but I'm really happy for you. You two really do make a cute couple.

"It does make sense, the way you look at each other and the fact that Dimitri is the only person alive who could train Rose and calm her down without her yelling, punching, kicking, or exploding at him for making her do the stuff they do in training, like running laps."

I laughed at what he said because it was true. If anyone else tried to train me, they wouldn't be able to, and no one could calm me down except him. Lissa almost could, but she couldn't take the anger away completely like Dimitri did.

"Let's keep playing the game," I then asked my question from before again, "Christian truth or dare."

"Dare," of course. Time to get a little evil again.

"I dare you to… kiss Mia!"

"NO! Sorry Mia, but NO!" he shouted.

"You have to, it's your dare." I reasoned with him.

"Fine." They both looked pissed, and I mean pissed. Not to mention the looks that Lissa and Eddie were giving me. I was more worried about them hitting me that I was about Mia or Christian hitting me. Christian quickly put his lips on hers, a half a second later, he broke off the kiss. He then proceeded to kiss Lissa.

Christian detached his lips from Lissa to say. Right before he spoke, I cut him off.

"Hold that thought, I have something I have to do first."

Dimitri spoke, "What do you have planned?"

"Well, it's Jesse Zeklos' birthday today."

"So?"

"So… I have an exploding cake that I need to give to someone." I explained to him patiently.

"Oh, go and record it for me."

"Will do!" With that, I got the cake from my closet, and with everyone except Dimitri following me. Christian was the one that recorded it. I knocked on the door, and Jesse opened it with some very loud music behind him. He was having a party. He was lucky that he wasn't busted yet because everyone was well on their way of getting drunk.

"Hathaway, what do you want? I didn't invite you to my party." He said, looking very pissed off.

"Do I look like someone who would want to go to your stupid party, even if you had invited me?" I retorted. "No, but I did stop by to give you a present. Happy birthday!" I said with false cheeriness, but he didn't pick up on the false part of it. He was too drunk.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, I guess." He then opened up the cake. We walked about four steps before I pressed the hidden button. BOOM! The cake exploded. I was so proud of my masterpiece!

"Hathaway, I will get you!" vowed a very shocked Jesse. Before he could do anything, we ran back to the room.

When we got back, we replayed the video for Dimitri. We couldn't stop laughing. Finally Adrian said, "Rose, t or d?"

"Duh, dare."

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Christian."

Dimitri, Christian, and I were both shooting him death glares. Christian and I both stood up for five minutes before I quickly kissed him and broke off the kiss faster than he did with Mia.

I quickly washed out my mouth, and kissed Dimitri hoping to get the slightly lingering taste out of my mouth. I worked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that it took so long for me to update. I just have a lot of crap happening in my life right now, and school is really tough. It's the end of the school year, the teachers should be going easy on us, but they're not. They are cramming in a whole bunch of stuff in a short time. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.**

_Christian and I both stood up for five minutes before I quickly kissed him and broke off the kiss faster than he did with Mia._

_ I quickly washed out my mouth, and kissed Dimitri hoping to get the slightly lingering taste out of my mouth. I worked.  
><em>

_**Chapter eight**_

"Guys, we should probably go eat right now." Eddie said. It was supper time, and we were late for dinner.

I, of course, agreed. "Yeah, I'm starving, let's go."

Christian spoke, "When aren't you hungry?" he mumbled.

"What did you say?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Nothing, nothing," he rushed, his already pale face becoming even more pale, which is saying something.

"That's what I thought," I said with a grin.

We shut up, and hurried to the food court line. Everyone got a little bit of food, while I piled me plate with food. I had about double what everyone else had.

Dimitri spoke, "It really does amaze me how much you can eat." He said this after we had all sat down.

"Yeah, it's even more amazing that you aren't fat," said, you guessed it, Christian.

"Dimitri, you should be used to how much I eat, and Christian, if that is you're subtle way of calling me fat, you better sleep with one eye open. I find a lot of different ways to burn of the calories I eat." I said with a mischievous grin while glancing at Dimitri. He caught on to the double meaning, as I hoped he would. Unfortunately, so did Adrian.

Adrian butted in, "I can think of a whole lot of ways of how that sentence sounded wrong and yes, I did catch the double meaning in your words. Now, saying that kind of stuff while we are eating is disgusting, I _**so**_ did not need the mental images." He emphasized the so a lot more than he needed to, in my opinion.

Everyone else caught on to what I meant, and the looks were a hilarious mix between amusement and disgust. We finished our food, and headed to my dorm to finish the game of truth or dare. We decided to play a couple more rounds before going to bed.

**Sorry that it's so short, but I'm tired, and not in the mood to write a long chapter, so please don't kill me! :D I promise the next chapter will be longer and more action besides truth or dare ;) all im saying is that you guys might hate me. Just please don't hurt me :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead does. I don't own any characters. Here is the next chapter. I wrote another story. It is my second fanfic. Please, please, please check it out and tell me what you think of it. **

_We finished our food, and headed to my dorm to finish the game of truth or dare. We decided to play a couple more rounds before going to bed._

_**Chapter Nine**_

As we were walking to our dorm, Lissa said, "Why don't we go shopping? Graduation is coming soon, and we need dresses." Graduation at St. Vlad's isn't a normal graduation. We have a ball. Weird, I know, but it actually is pretty fun.  
>All of the girls quickly agreed. It took the guys some convincing, but they also agreed. The truth or dare game forgotten, we set off to Kirova's office.<p>

We asked the headmistress said yes, though Lissa used a teeny tinny amount of complusion.

We went to bed early so we could leave in the middle of the 'night' so we could go to the mall in the sunlight so Strigoi wouldn't attack us.

* * *

><p>We got up, though Lissa had to come to wake me up. I threw on some clothes, then went down to the cars.<p>

Everyone was there already. Alberta, Stan, Yuri, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie, Adrian, and me, and five other guardians who I didn't know the names of were going. Adrian was going because he had nothing better to do at the academy besides drinking or wandering the halls, so he might as well go shopping with his friends.

Dimitri drove one of the cars with me in shotgun. Christian, Lissa, Mia, Eddie, and Adrian rode with us. Mia, Eddie, and Adrian in the middle sat in the backseat. Lissa and Christian rode in the middle two seats. (we were in a van)

The other guardians got into the second car which was a surburban.

The car ride was like a usual car ride for us. Meaning, I would insult Christian, he would attempt to get me back with a bad comeback, Lissa would tell us to stop and calm Christian down, while Dimitri would calm me down. Like I said, a usual car ride. Oh, and I would piss everyone off by asking, "Are we there yet?" a bajallion times. Ah, how I love car rides.

I also learned something. Apparently, Mia gets car sickness really badly. Not something I recommend watching/being next to her. **(N/A I don't know if Mia does get car sick, but for the sake of this story, just pretend she does. Okay?)**

When we finally got to the mall, we piled out of the cars. Dimitri and I would be near guards because if we acted like boyfriend and girlfriend, (no acting needed cause we totally are a couple) none of the humans would have any suspicions. All the other guardians would be far guards, which was Alberta, Stan (Yuck!), Yuri, and about five other guardians. I know, a lot for being in a public place while the sun was up, but no one wanted to take a chance when it came to the Dragomir princess.

Lissa dragged us into the mall. I admit it, her excitement was making me a little excited. Mia and Lissa dragged us to store after store, I'm pretty sure the three of us bought at least a fourth of the mall. What else do you expect from three teenage girls when one of them is loaded with money? Plus, with Adrian's money too, there was absolutely nothing stopping us from buying the hotel. We decided to limit ourselves to a third of the mall.

It was lunchtime and since the guys and girls split up, we met at the food court.

"Hey, did you get your tuxes?" I asked the guys. (The guys had to wear tuxes and the girls ball gowns for the graduation ball. I'm not kidding, ball gowns.)

"Yup, all of us, but we decided we wanted to surprise you girls, so you can't see them until the graduation ball. By the looks of things, you girls bought the mall, so you must have you gowns," answered Christian.

"Actually, we bought only a fourth of the mall, and no, we haven't found gowns to the graduation ball or the after party yet."

"Great, we have to stay here even longer."

"Be a guy, and suck it up."

"I am a guy, so however I act would be a guy, then."

"You're barely a boy. There's no way you're a guy."

"Guys, can we just get food?" asked Lissa.

Christian mumbled a, "Yeah," and I mumbled a, "Sure, whatever."

We quickly got food and ate. Christian, as usual, commented on how much I ate. "Wow Rose. Are you trying to get fat?"

"Just cause you aren't manly enough to eat a lot, doesn't mean I can't eat a lot. And, I work out day and night to protect you weak Moroi. I deserve to eat so I can keep my strength up." Not one of better come-backs, but in my defense, my period was due any day now, and I was pms-ing. So sue me if I was being slightly emotional and grumpy.

I got a weird feeling from Lissa but I shrugged it off when the next words came out of her mouth, "Seriously guys. Stop arguing. In fact, I dare you to not argue for the rest of the day."

_Oh, a challenge,_ I thought. _I will not lose._

"Kay, bring it on! What's the loser going to have to do? Meaning, what does whoever argues against the other person have to do?"

Christian groaned, but he didn't want to appear wimpy (too late) so he too accepted.

Lissa answered my question. "We'll think of that when the time comes. And Rose?"

I got the weird feeling again. Something was wrong. "Yeah?"

"Is it… do you… does it really bother that much having to give your life away to protect us."

I looked at her with something close to horror. "What? Why would you think that?" Everyone stopped their conversations to look at us.

She looked uncomfortable, but she took a deep breath before speaking again. "Well, you were saying how you have to work out day and night and everything."

"Lissa, I just said that because Christian and I were fighting. I didn't mean anything by it."

She didn't look convinced, but she left it.

* * *

><p>We finished eating, then went looking for our ball gowns and after party dresses.<p>

We made the guys wait outside each store we went to because we wanted to surprise them with our gowns and dresses like they were surprising us with their tuxes.

In the third store we looked in, we found a perfect ball gown for Mia, along with a red after-party dress for her. **(pic on profile)** Her ball gown was a lighter blue that went really well with her dark hair. **(pic on profile)**

The guardians and Kirova knew about the after-party, but they didn't do anything about it. Hey, we would have already graduated by that time. What could they do?

We went to another store, but they didn't have any good gowns or dresses. They were weird styles and ugly colors that wouldn't look good on _ANYONE. _Ug-ly. That's the only word i got for those dresses.

We saw a ball gown store that looked promising. We found the perfect dress for me. It had Rose written all over it. It fit my personality with the corset-top it had, but it was still technically a gown. **(pic on profile) **It was red (of course) and when i tried it on, it fit me perfectly. It was tight up at top, pushing my boobs up. My breats looked great in it. It didn't show enough of my cleavage to be considered slutty, either. Always a bonus.

We found Lissa a gown in the same store. **(pic on profile) **It suited her. In it she looked like the princess she was. I couldn't wait to see everyone's faces when she walked into the ball room. (They call it that, but it's really the gym) It was definately the one to wear to the graduation ball. The dress was a lighter blue and went perfect with her blonde hair.

Yay! We all had ball gowns for the ball! Now all we had to do is find a party dress for Lissa and me.

We left the store and went into a store that looked decent. We left the guys outside again. The girls grabbed different dresses off the racks, and Lissa and I walked into the dressing rooms. (Dont' worry, we were in seperate rooms.)

I decided on a little black dress that was close to what I wore the night of the lust charm **(pic on profile) **How can one night have **VERY** good memories, yet horrible ones at the same time?

Anyways, I walked out and waited a few seconds before Lissa walked out. She'd chosen a light pink dress. **(pic on profile)**

We were finally done! Hey, just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean that i can't get sick of it or like it. **(N/A like me. I hate shopping!)**

The guys (mainly Christian) complained of how long we took, but it was _**GRADUATION. **_We had to find the perfect gown and dress, especially with Lissa being the last Dragomir.

And the after-party would be our last chance to leave an impression on St. Vlads. We absolutely _had_ to look smoking hot with _the_ perfect dress. So sue us if we are perfectionists with stuff like this.

When we got outside, I saw that the sun had only minutes before setting. Uh-oh, not good. I made eye-contact with Dimitri. I knew he too was worried about Strigoi. Us and the guardians started hurrying the Moroi to the cars. We were so close. We were only a few feet away from the car before a group of Strigoi appeared in a circle around us.

I don't believe in God, but I sent up a prayer, asking to protect Lissa. Then, I grabbed my stake, preparing myself for a battle.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's been probably more than a year by now, and I can't tell express my sorrow at letting you guys down. I can try, though.**

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.**

**Well anyways, I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters. Without further ado… CHAPTER TEN**

The Strigoi surrounded us, and the Guardians in turn surrounded the Moroi. What appeared to be the leader took a step forward.

"Well, well, well. Aren't we lucky today boys. It looks like we caught ourselves the Dragomir Princess."

My fist tightened around my stake, but I didn't say anything. I looked over to Dimitri, and saw him already looking at me. His eyes so worry, and a little bit of fear, for me I think, but mostly I saw his love for me. I hope my eyes conveyed my love for him.

He gave me a small nod, and at a silent count of three, I jumped into action. I vaguely saw the other Guardians attack at the same time as I did. I punched, kicked, and twirled my way through Strigoi. It was like someone had taken over my body, like I was on auto-pilot. I didn't think, I just fought.

I was slowing down. Great breathes heaved my chest, but I couldn't stop. A big, black Strigoi leaped in front of me. His grin was the most confident grin I think I've seen in a long time. I was almost out of energy, and he knew it. He swung his mighty fist at me, and I simply closed my eyes. I couldn't dodge it, so there was no point trying. However, the punch never landed.

I opened my eyes to see the Strigoi on fire. Christian. A smile spread across my face. He saved me. _Christian saved me._ I couldn't help it, I started to laugh. When the laughter died down, I realized I wasn't under attack anymore. I looked around, and saw all of the Strigoi on the ground, with the Guardians standing over their last kill, a couple of them still burning. I hurriedly swept my gaze over the Guardians, looking for Dimitri. I finally found him, standing next to the Moroi. I dug into the very last of my energy, and starting sprinting towards him. Well, it was more of a jog, but at the moment, that was the fastest I could run.

As I neared towards him, he opened his arms, and I fell into his embrace. We did it. We survived.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters. I'm sorry to all my readers who wanted a much longer story, but I don't know where to take this story. Therefore I'm going to end it with this chapter. It's been great reading all of your lovely reviews. I can't thank you guys enough.**

Five Years Later

It's been five years since graduation. Dimitri and I are still going on strong. We got married two years ago. It was a simple wedding. The priest was there, along with Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddia, Adrian, Alberta, Dimitri's family, and my mother. After she found Dimitri and I in the cabin all those years ago, we started having a real relationship. It was hard, but eventually all was forgiven, not forgotten, but forgiven. I met Dimitri's family the year after my graduation, the year we went public with our relationship. We didn't announce it, but we didn't hide it either. People got the hint after watching us on our dates; the whole hand-holding and kissing made it pretty obvious.

A year after our wedding, Dimitri and I adopted the cutest little baby girl. I got even begin to describe how cute it is watching Dimitri with his daughter. He just melts around her. We are living with each other in our very own house. It doesn't have a picket fence, but I'm okay with that.

We are close to the Queen Lissa's apartment. Tatiana gave up her throne, saying she was sick of politics. Lissa married Christian and gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl.

Eddie and Mia are dating, and I think he plans on proposing soon. Everyone keeps pestering him, telling him to ask soon before she leaves him for someone with the balls to marry her.

Life is good. I have Dimitri and my baby girl. We'll be together forever.

**Cheesy ending, but whatever. Some stories just need to end with a cheesy sentence, and I feel like this is one of those stories. Well folks, it's done. If you want more of my writing, then check out my other stories. **

**Please review before I use a mind trick that forces you to review (see what I did there? forces… the force… Star Wars) I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. Seriously though, this is your last chance to review, so everyone single one of you should review.**


End file.
